PIP Priests in Private
by PenPusher4
Summary: Ihr wolltet schon immer mal wissen was die Priester aus Der Weg nach El Dorado, Die Mumie und Der Prinz von Ägypten weitere folgen noch in ihrer Freizeit so anstellen ? Dann reingeschaut, ganze Summary ist innen !


Summary:

Nachdem Bass wegen Hotep und Huy Zuhause rausgeflogen ist, sucht sie bei ihrer Freundin, Seru, die mit Tzekel-Khan verheiratet ist, Zuflucht.

Die Beiden leben übrigens in einem riesigen goldenen Tempel inmitten ganz normaler Häuser, zusammen mit einem Jaguar...kann das Chaos noch größer werden, wenn Seru Imhotep vorm Aldi aufgabelt ??

Disclaimer: Hotep,Huy, Tzekel-Khan gehört nicht mir...dafür Seru... Bass und Ibo gehören Kungfucat, mit der ich diese FF schreibe..**diesen Kapitel ist von Kungfucat **

_Kapitel 1 : Von drauß' von der Straße kommen wir her..._

* * *

Straßenteer. Der Duft von frischen Autoabgasen. Kalte Nachtluft. Einsame Straßen.

„Das beste Leben!", beschwerte sich Huy. „Bass, das verzeihe ich deiner Mutter nie!"

Der magere Priester stampfte beinahe vor Wut die einsame Straße entlang. Allen Grund hatte er ja – er wurde eiskalt aus dem Haus rausgeschmissen, durfte nicht mal seine Unterlagen mitnehmen und lief nun schon seit Stunden mit seinem Kollegen Hotep und deren Lehrling, Fangirl und jungen Kapitän Bass durch die Straßen eines Dörfchens.

Hotep selbst konnte es nicht fassen, doch steigerte sich nicht ganz so sehr in die Situation rein wie Huy, da er Bass auf dem Rücken trug.

„Wieso noch mal hat sie uns rausgeworfen, Huy? Was hat sie noch mal gesagt, oder eher geschrieen?", fragte der dickere Priester schnaufend.

„Ihr pädophilien Schweine! Macht, dass ihr hier rauskommt, oder ich rufe die Polizei!", zitierte und imitierte Huy gleichzeitig mit seiner ohnehin schon hohen Stimme.

Hoteps Augen wanderten gekonnt zu dem allmählich einschlummernden Mädchen auf seinem Rücken. „Was mich nur wundert ist, warum sie auch ihre eigene Tochter rausgeschmissen hat! Weißt du das auch noch?", fragte er. Huy verdrehte die Augen. „Ganz klar, weil sie ständig bei uns ist! Wir könnten die Väter der Kleinen sein! Und genau das ist der Grund..."

Er sprach nicht weiter, denn sie hörten nichts mehr. Es war still – zu still.

Etwas nervös sah Huy zu Hotep. „Hotep, was ist hier los? Es ist so leise!", sagte er. Hotep drehte kurz seinen Kopf nach hinten, verdrehte dann die Augen. „Kein Wunder... sie ist eingepennt!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

Da Hotep sie trug, musste Huy auf den Plan treten und sie aufwecken. Ein paar mal schlug er ihr leicht gegen die Wange. „He, du! Aufwachen!", befahl er.

Bass blinzelte ein paar mal, öffnete dann die Augen und gähnte herzhaft. „Sind wir schon da?"

Huy wollte schreien, jedoch riss er sich am Riemen. „Woher sollen wir das wissen?? Du weißt doch, wo wir hinmüssen! Wir irren hier seit Stunden durch dieses verlassene Niemalsland und du schläfst einfach ein!", fauchte er ungehalten.

„Tut mir leid...", murmelte Bass verschlafen. „Kommt nicht mehr vor!"

Hotep schnaufte immer mehr. „Kleine, sind wir nun eigentlich bald da?? Du wirst mir langsam zu schwer!", beschwerte er sich keuchend.

Huy winkte ab. „Blödsinn! Im Gegensatz zu dir hat sie ein Idealgewicht und denkt nicht alle drei Minuten darüber nach, was sie als nächstes essen könnte!"

Hotep starrte seinen jüngeren Partner empört an. „Bist du für mich oder gegen mich?!"

„Ganz klar für dich... nur verliere ich langsam die Nerven! Seit heute Morgen laufen wir schon, und ich hab einfach die Nase voll! Mir ist kalt, ich bin müde, ich habe Hunger und ich will einfach nur ankommen!", jammerte er und lief weiter.

Bass regte sich allmählich auf Hoteps Rücken. „Mann, Hotep... was für ein geiles Parfüm benutzt du denn? ‚Eau d'Hotep'?", fragte sie witzelnd.

Hotep zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Du sollst doch nicht an mir schnüffeln! Das Berühren der Figuren mit den Pfoten ist verboten, schon vergessen?", raunte er.

Bass zog tief seinen Duft an und hatte plötzlich eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Grinsen, Zufriedenheit und Geilheit auf ihrem Gesicht.

Erneut zuckte Hotep zusammen und sah schnell seinen Partner an. „Huy! Übernimm du! Sie schnüffelt an mir wie so'ne Rauschgiftsüchtige!", verlangte er. Huy sah Bass kurz an. „Du hast recht, sie guckt wirklich ein bisschen bekifft... aber das liegt wohl wirklich an deinem Parfüm... warum genießt du es nicht einfach? Dir wird nie wieder eine Frau derartig auf dem Rücken kleben!", meinte er sarkastisch.

Hotep schnaubte. „Du redest von Frauen! Was ich auf meinem Rücken habe ist ein blutjunges, pubertierendes, hormongeplagtes und von stinkenden Piraten besessenes Fangirl! Die sind nicht lieblich, die sind irgendwann lästig!", raunte er.

Huy verdrehte die Augen. „Na und? Dann wartest du einfach ab, bis sie ein bisschen älter ist... obwohl... bis dahin hat sie bestimmt das Interesse an die verloren... und bis dahin dürftest du tot sein!", meinte er und lachte über seinen eigenen Witz.

Hotep knurrte leise. „Warte nur bis wir da sind und ich die Kleine absetze, dann bist du fällig, mein Lieber...!", dachte er erzürnt.

Huy faltete wie üblich die Hände, sah zu der kleinen Piratin auf Hoteps Schultern. „Was sagtest du, Kleine? Deine Freundin kennt auch einen Priester?", fragte er.

Bass nickte. „Ja! Tzekel-Kan heißt der gute Mann!", sagte sie.

Huy schnaubte desinteressiert. „Nie von ihm gehört!" „Er hat wahrscheinlich auch noch nie von euch gehört!"

Gerade wollte Huy Einwand erheben, als Bass plötzlich etwas rief. „Wir sind da! Da ist der Tempel!"

Hotep und Huy staunten nicht schlecht. Zwischen den normalen Häusern in der Straße, stand ein gewaltiger, goldener Tempel, der selbst in der Nacht glitzerte. „Wow... so groß hab ich mir den Schuppen aber nicht vorgestellt! Dagegen ist unser Tempel des Ra eine Hundehütte!", meinte er.

Hotep setzte Bass ab, die gleich die Marmorstufen hoch lief, gefolgt von den beiden Priestern.

Das einzige, was sie fanden, war jedoch ein dicker Strick, der irgendwie von der Decke zu hängen schien. Das musste so eine Art zum Klingeln sein.

Bass zog kräftig daran, doch es wollte und wollte nicht klingeln. Sie klammerte sich sogar daran, doch nichts veränderte sich. Fünf Minuten sahen die Priester ihr dabei zu, bis Hotep einen tiefen Seufzer von sich gab und sich nach vorne zwang.

„Huy, halt das!", sagte er und drückte seinem Partner den Rucksack von Bass in die Arme. Danach schob er das Mädchen leicht zur Seite und auf seinem Gesicht erkannte man eine Mischung aus Selbstsicherheit und Langeweile. „Geh mal zur Seite und lass einen Profi ran (A/N: Insiderwitz xD), du Fliegengewicht!", meinte er, krempelte seine Ärmel leicht hoch und zog an dem Strick.

Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, was Huy jedoch nicht wunderte. Doch statt einem zarten Klingeln hörte man plötzlich den gigantischen Schall einer Glocke!

Bass erschrak, hüpfte in Hoteps Arme und Huy ließ vor lauter Schreck beinahe den Rucksack fallen. „Bei dem mächtigen Ra! Was ist das denn für eine Klingel!", meinte Hotep nur. Huy zog die Nase hoch. „Macht euch lieber Gedanken, wie wir da reinkommen! Was, wenn sie uns nicht reinlässt?", fragte er.

Bass hüpfte gekonnt aus Hoteps Armen, sah erwartungsvoll die große Tür an. „Überlasst das nur mir! Ich hab da schon was!", sagte sie selbstsicher... und endlich öffnete sich die Tür.

Heraus kam eine verschlafene Gestalt im Nachthemd, mit zerzausten, schwarzen Haaren und halbgeschlossenen Augen. Dennoch schien ihre Stimme alles andere als müde.

„Wer wagt es, uns mitten in der Nacht zu stören?? Verschwindet!", raunte das Mädchen im Nachthemd die drei an. Bass zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wow, Seru! Ich bin's doch!", sagte sie. Seru, das Mädchen, das in dem Tempel lebte, blinzelte ein paar mal, dann erkannte sie Bass.

„Bass? Bist du's echt? Tickst du noch ganz sauber, mitten in der Nacht hier aufzukreuzen?! Ich musste heute eine Menge Shipperarbeit erledigen, hab eine anstrengende Nacht mit Tzekel-Kan hinter mir und..-."

„Bitte nimm uns bei dir auf!"

Nun erkannte Seru die zwei Männer hinter Bass. „Oh mein Gott... wer sind die denn??"

Bass grinste. „Das sind Hotep und Huy... ägyptische Priester... sind sie nicht sexy?"

Seru stutzte, wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Mädchen, wo hast du die denn aufgegabelt? Ist ja gruselig!"

Bass legte die Hand in den Nacken. „Na ja... ich meine, du hast auch einen Priester... bist sogar mit ihm verheiratet, oder?", fragte sie.

Seru nickte stolz. „In der Tat! Mann, wie das diese Nacht abging...", begann sie, Hotep und Huy sahen sich irritiert an.

Bass nickte. „Schon gut... also, zurück zum Thema... nimmst du uns bei dir auf?", fragte sie. Einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Seru stark überlegen.

Bass grabschte sich ihren Rucksack und holte plötzlich einen sehr kleinen, gestreiften Kater heraus. „Ihn auch?", fragte sie und hielt ihr das junge Kätzchen vor die Nase.

Seru seufzte. „Ibo und dich würde ich mit Kusshand nehmen! Aber diese beiden da... ich weiß ja nicht...", meinte sie. Bass schob die Unterlippe hervor. „Bitte! Ibo kann ohne Hotep und Huy nicht leben! Bitte!", flehte sie kindlich.

Seru hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie lange wollt ihr denn hier leben?"

Bass malte mit ihrem Fuß unschuldig Kreise in den Boden. „Na ja... vielleicht einen Monat... oder zwei... drei... bis wir'ne eigene Bude haben...", murmelte sie.

„WAS?! Wieso das denn??", rief Seru.

Huy seufzte. „Ist'ne traurige Geschichte... ihre Mutter hat uns wegen Hotep und mir rausgeschmissen...", begann er.

Einen Moment war es still, bis Seru sich plötzlich umdrehte und etwas rief.

„SCHATZ!"

Keine zehn Sekunden später kam ein Mann angetrottet. Er war eindeutig auch ein Priester, das sah man ihm an. Seru lächelte plötzlich zuckersüß. „Liebling... sieh mal, wer da vor unserer Tür steht!", sagte sie.

Bass winkte lächelnd, doch Hotep und Huy schauten nur skeptisch. Tzekel-Kan blinzelte ein paar mal, bis er erkannte, dass zwei andere Priester vor ihm standen!

Er sah plötzlich hellwach aus, richtete sich auf und gestikulierte.

Er sah Hotep und Huy durchdringend an, präsentierte sich vor ihnen. „Göttliche Herren-... Moment, falscher Film! Scheiße!", sagte er peinlich berührt.

Er öffnete die Tür hinter sich. „Entschuldigt mich einen Augenblick!", meinte er und verschwand hinter der Tür.

Bass, Hotep und Huy sahen sich vollkommen planlos an, starrten dann wieder auf die Tür.

Tzekel-Kan kam plötzlich wieder herausgeschossen, stolz und mit erhobenem Haupt.

„Werte Opfer-... äh, ich meine natürlich Gäste!", verkündete er.

Er beäugte Hotep gründlich, was diesen ein bisschen erschaudern ließ. Keiner schien zu merken, wie durchdringend er ihn betrachtete.

Plötzlich grinste Tzekel-Kan verschwörerisch und rieb sich die Hände. „Der da... der ist schön fett... er würde ein gutes Opfer abgeben!", murmelte er, allerdings laut genug, dass Hotep es hören konnte. Dieser erstarrte, was war das denn für ein Empfang?!

Panisch schaute er zu Bass und Huy, die jedoch gerade dabei waren, dankend um Seru zu tänzeln. „Danke für Eure Gastfreundlichkeit, werte Priesterin! Wir fühlen uns sehr geehrt!", schleimte Huy, während Bass immer wieder nur ein lautes ‚Danke!' von sich gab.

Keiner bemerkte, dass Hotep sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte... und Tzekel-Kan ihn immer noch anstarrte. „Wahrscheinlich überlegt er gerade, wie er mich essen soll... AAH!", dachte Hotep, eilte zu Huy und Bass und versteckte sich hinter ihnen.

Seru seufzte. „Na gut... ich will mal nicht so sein... na kommt... ich zeig euch unseren prächtigen Tempel!", verkündete sie stolz und schritt in ihrem Nachthemd voran. Die Priester, Bass und Ibo folgten ihr... dicht hinter ihnen Tzekel-Kan, der immer noch über ein mögliches Opfer nachdachte.

* * *

Reviewt ;) !!


End file.
